


10 ways to get rid of Ms Grundy in Riverdale

by orphan_account



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Blood, Blue Car, Gen, Gore, List, Major character death - Freeform, Night, Violence, the Plan, thunderstorm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-04-18 16:18:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14216982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In which the Black Hood finds a list of 10 ways to get rid of Ms Grundy in Riverdale and imagines different scenarios in which he kills Ms. Grundy. Warning: Lots of gore and violence. All rights and characters belong to Riverdale and the CW.





	1. The List

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Riverdale fanfiction, so please enjoy.

The sky overhead was overcast. It was the colour of charcoal. The upper region hung like a low cloud over our sleepy and quaint town. Pale-white, filmy clouds lingered in the starless sky. A sheet of rain abruptly poured down, soaking into the undergrowth of the soil and running along the gutter on the side of multiple buildings, down into a substantial, muddy puddle at the bottom. 

Out of the darkness appeared a lean figure wearing a black hoodie and blue jeans that complimented the dark. He was stalking amongst Riverdale’s most crime-ridden street. Everyone on this side believed the Southside was the cause of all of the problems occurring here. 

As he was prowling, he skimmed the dim area for the occasional-late-night-wanderer. When he was sure the coast was clear, he proceeded, eyes straying the thick, veiled, curtain surrounding him and alert to the slightest sound. 

Rain continued to hit the ground, in huge torrents. A storm was brewing. Promptly, a thunderstorm rang powerfully in the distance. Next, the grey, sombre sky lit up patches of particles of light. Then, the rumble could be heard again. 

His clothing was drenched, water dripping down the ends of his hoodie. His hands curled around the handgun in his hands. His footsteps treaded lightly on the highway.  
His eyes swept the scene. Huge, towering houses lined the blocks. Light filtered through each of the windows. A light breeze swirled gently.

The pavement was slick and swampy. He carefully avoided the puddles. 

The sounds of a cat yowling caught his attention and he swung around, gripping his handgun tightly. His eyes surveyed the area, looking for a source of disturbance.  
After making sure that no one was ogling him, he let out a sigh of relief and continued on his way.

In the late night breeze, a piece of notepaper drifted from a two-storey window and fluttered through the air to land on the bonnet of a blue car. 

Shining his flashlight in wide arcs, the Black Hood trudged on. The beam of light landed on the bumper of the car, revealing a piece of notepaper tucked under the rain wiper. Curious, he progressed, light emitting from his flashlight. He retrieved the writing paper and unfolded it. On it titled 10 ways to get rid of Ms Grundy in Riverdale and below was a list of things to accomplish the goal. 

The Black Hood looked up. A smile flickered at the corner of his lip. With great power comes great responsibility. 

Now it was time that the real work began.


	2. A Shot In The Dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second chapter of this story. By the way, this story will be about the different ways in which the Black Hood could've killed Ms. Grundy. Who doesn't hate Ms. Grundy? If you have any ideas for the forthcoming chapters, let me know in the comments below. Please enjoy.

It was late at night. 

Ms. Grundy was just locking up. She taught at Greendale High, after she had left Riverdale. At first, she was mad to be evicted from Riverdale by Alice Cooper as her heartstrings with Archie Andrews were to be suspended. However, she had learned to fit in with her community in Greendale. This was reinforced by the beautiful scenery of this town, the approachable and hospitable faces, and most importantly, the establishment of her newfound affair with a good-looking, ambitious boy by the name of Ben.

She began the transient journey home. Music emanating from her earphones reverberated in her ears. Music that Archie had written and presented to her. She loved his music, and she had always thought that he was talented. 

A cold gust of wind swirled above her head, the needles whispering. An ominous shadow loomed ahead, to Ms. Grundy’s horror. Muffled footsteps could be heard in the background. Cautiously, she unplugged her earphones and responded to the silence, “Who’s there?” No reply. Only the sound of a twig snapping could be heard. 

A shiver rolled down Geraldine’s spine. When she thought she was in the clear, she resumed her stride. The footsteps started up again. Then, an air current sprung forward and it seemed to whisper her name. Geraldine… Geraldine… Geraldine Grundy… 

Ms. Grundy paused briefly to listen intently in on her surroundings. As if on cue, the footsteps faded. Now, all that could be heard were the sound of crickets chirping and the occasional clicking sound coming from the fireflies. Suddenly, something flashed by as quickly as it had come. 

Heart beating wildly, Geraldine whipped around and cried, “Who’s out there?” Again, no reply. However, a set of footsteps resounded in the darkness. Breath caught in her throat, she turned around and tried to calm herself down. 

After that, she continued her way home, with an eye peeled out for any sign of dubious occurrences. Thankfully, there were none and Ms. Grundy arrived at her street just as the sky faded to complete blackness. 

Suddenly, her eyes widened and her mouth gaped open as she stood in the middle of the pavement, staring at her house, with the door coming off its hinges. She couldn’t move. Why is my door open? She remembered that she had locked up before leaving that morning. 

Cautiously, she ventured further, warily examining the inside of the house through the gap in the door. She pushed the door open and peered inside. She clicked on the hallway light. The front entrance was neat and tidy. There was a coffee table with a vase of daffodils on top adjacent to the front door. 

With baited breath, Geraldine stepped onto the threshold and let the door shut behind her. She tried to calm her hammering heart down a notch. However, she couldn’t shake the feeling that there was probably someone in her house at the moment. I think someone broke into my house. 

Needing to pursue some tranquillity, Ms. Grundy leaned against the wall, closed her eyes, and inhaled, then exhaled. When she cracked open her eyes, she bit back a scream. The Black Hood had materialised in front of her. 

“Who-Who are you?” Asked Ms. Grundy, backing away leisurely. 

“I am the Black Hood,” He boomed in a gravelly voice. 

“What do you want?” Ms. Grundy demanded.

“What did you do?” Asked the Black Hood, advancing on her. “What did you do?”

“I-I didn’t… I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Ms. Grundy replied, summoning some of her bravery. “Now, I’m going to say this only once, please-“

“Geraldine Grundy, I am going to say this only once, and you must listen-“

“-Get out of my house now!” She screamed.

“-to me. If you do not follow my orders, you will not leave this room unharmed.” 

Geraldine looked up. The request died on her lips. Was this man - Whatever he called himself – being serious? She highly doubted it. 

“If you ever do speak a word against yourself, I will make sure of it,” He continued.

“Will you please get out of my house right now?” She requested softly.

Ms. Grundy thought she saw a split second of contempt flicker across the man’s eyes. 

Unknowingly to Ms. Grundy, the Black Hood pulled out his handgun and fired a shot at his target. The bullet drove through Ms. Grundy’s flesh and she involuntarily collapsed to the ground, clutching her stomach with both hands. Blood spilled out from the punctured wound, soaking into the soft material of her clothing. Her eyes were black with anger.

“How could you? I will call the cops-“She was cut off by the butt of the pistol colliding with her head and the last thing she saw before falling into a deep abyss of blackness was the Black Hood’s snake-like eyes staring at her.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Geraldine sat up, looking around her. It was pitch-black outside and she was sitting on a pile of rubble. It looked like she was at a construction site. She looked down at her dark-blue dress that was stained crimson. The Black Hood was nowhere to be seen. She almost let out a sigh of relief as a grunt came from behind her. 

She turned around slowly to look at the Black Hood, who was pointing a gun at her. 

“Say good-bye to the world,” He whispered before pulling the trigger.


	3. Firework

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lateness in updates. Please enjoy. 8D

Ms. Grundy was currently on her lunch break. She looked out over the meadow that ringed the perimeter of the playing field. Because it had rained the previous night, the playing field was muddy. There were tulips and lilies prominent in the monumental flower box that stood at the back corner of the miniature garden. Ms. Grundy was seated on a park bench, situated at the entrance to the garden.

A light gale hurried past, rippling the needles of the towering ivory tree that overlooked the grounds. They showered the floor in colourful arrays of reds, oranges, and yellows. Being out here was so serene and tranquil, she felt nearly at ease. All of her nerves were dissipated and all of her thoughts were expelled. She was in a different head space now. She liked to come out here sometimes to escape the unharmonious routine that formed part of her life and experience the sensations precipitated by Mother Nature. 

Right now, she was watching Greendale High’s football team coach on the football field. The coach was yelling bits and pieces of advice to the players while the kids were running all over the field and hurling an oval-shaped ball to each other, grunting in pain, huffing and puffing. 

Watching them reminded her of Archie’s intense passion for football. And his earnest passion for music. She didn’t understand why he wanted to do both. She knew that in order to be really good at something, you have to devote a lot of time to the hobby, or else you’ll never get anywhere. He had to make some sacrifices in life and she hoped that his recreation for music wouldn’t get in the way. 

She took some deep breaths to calm her mind and release all of the tension from her body. She focused on a particularly curiously-shaped frond, dyed crimson. It was shaped like a firework erupting into streaks. Pretty. Out of the blue, her mobile phone rang. 

“Hello?” said Ms. Grundy, as she answered her phone. 

A strangely familiar and low voice replied. “Anyone out there?”

She wondered who she was talking to but knew she had to appease whoever she was talking to if she wanted to know. She quickly checked around. “No,”

“Where are you?” inquired the caller. 

“Who are you?” countered Ms. Grundy with a question of her own. 

“It does not matter who I am. Where are you?”

“Why do you want to know?”

“Because I am the Black Hood. If you don’t tell me where you are, then I’ll make life very hard for you. I ask, where are you?”

She gulped. “At school. Greendale High,”

“Ah, I see. You like it there?”

“No- I mean yes. It’s okay. Why do you ask?”

A chuckle filled the air. “Do you miss Riverdale?”

“I get that. But I have to accept the fact that I’m in Greendale now,”

“I wonder why. Do you have a boyfriend?”

Her face blanched. “I-I-I- Do I have to tell you?”

“Yes,” He purred.

“Alright. Let’s make it clear that a boy will never ask me out, okay?”

“Are you sure? What about Archie?”

“What do you know about Archie?”

“Has he asked you out?”

Even though the Black Hood couldn’t see her blushing, she tried to hide it and said in a rugged voice. “Not that it concerns you.”

“Oh, trust me. Everything about you concerns me. From how many lovers you have, how many boys have taken you out, to how many you have kissed?”

“What do you know about me?”

“You will tell me everything, and in return, I will tip you off a secret of my own,”

“Secret?”

“That’s right. My deep, dark secret no human being is capable with the knowledge of,”

“Well, I don’t think I can tell you everything…”

“Try me,” He interrupted her thoughts. 

A few moments of uncomfortable silence passed by. 

“So,” said the Black Hood, breaking the silence. “Does anyone like you?”

“Is it that important to tell you?”

“Remember our truce,”

“Uh… Um… Archie loves me. I love him too. We were meant for each other. I can’t believe how fragile our bonds were.”

“That sounds heartbreaking. It must have been so hard for a teacher and a student to bond properly together,” He said, spitting out the last line.

Rage was welling up inside of her. “Is it so wrong?”

“Didn’t you know? It is against the law to pursue a relationship with someone who is several years younger than you. Does your ex-husband know?”

“What he doesn’t know is none of your business!” She raged angrily into the phone. 

“Then, I’m taking that as a no,” The Black Hood murmured. “Boy, wait until he gets a hold of this.”

Her heart plummeted. “You’re not going to blackmail me, are you?”

“Who said I would? I have a ginormous surprise in store for you,” The Black Hood sneered.

However, Ms. Grundy was wary. “What surprise?”

“Look in your bag and you’ll find out,” 

“Wait! You put something in my bag?” She asked, furious. 

“I don’t think I did, I merely gave you a hint,”

“Did you know that what you’ve done is called trespassing?”

A loud sigh emitted from the other end. “Open it, or don’t believe me,”

With trembling fingers, she undid the clasp on her purse and scoured around. Her breath caught in her throat as her hand laid on the smooth, square-shaped and flat surface of a thingamajigs. She cautiously raised the object higher until she could inspect it clearly. When she realized what it was, it took all of her strength to not drop the object. There was a fuse running along the top of the case, and a type of powder in a package on the side. 

A bomb! Why is there a bomb in my bag?

Gulping nervously, she scanned the sector for any onlookers. When she was satisfied that there were none, she looked back down and distinguished figures began flashing on the front screen. A faint ticking sound arose from the instrument like the sound of a clock ticking. The bomb told her she had approximately two minutes before it would go off.  
Heart hammering wildly and hands starting to sweat, she didn’t know what to do. She was in full-on panic mode. 

“Been there much?” A gravelly voice asked unexpectedly. 

“What did you do?” Ms. Grundy questioned after she had regained the ability to speak. 

“One word: Run,” The Black Hood purred. 

She decided to take the Black Hood’s advice seriously, indicative of his tone, despite openly disliking him. As she ran, holding onto the explosive pack, a fake-cheery voice hollered after her. “Happy fireworks!”

She came to a fork. Taking the left, she ran until she couldn’t anymore and came to a jaded stop next to the Greenhouses. Letting herself in, she set the case down and took a few deep breaths. 

Meanwhile, the ticking sound began to click faster progressively. Ms. Grundy knew she needed to get out of there as soon as she could but she was so tired from running that all she wanted to do was curl up and sleep. However, she tried to fight it, but she was unsuccessful.

10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… KA-BOOM!!!

The bomb went off, showering the quarter in pieces of debris, broken glass and shattered furniture. Among the rubble lay a body, that of Geraldine Grundy’s, a stark contrast to a world in ruins.


	4. Oxygen is good

Ms. Grundy tried to get her bearings. 

It looked like she was in a white room. There was nothing occupying the room, aside from a row of vents that ran along the middle of the floor and the bottom of the back wall.   
She looked down. Her hands were bound together behind her back and something sticky and smooth was gagging her. 

Realizing that she was held captive, she tried to let out a scream, but it was useless against the power of the duct tape. 

It was so silent that you could hear a pin drop. The only sound that could be heard was the sound of her own breathing. 

There was a door at the far corner of the room. Ms. Grundy perked up. It had to lead somewhere. But the fine rope holding her hands together and the adhesive tape covering her mouth reminded her of how trapped she was. She sighed in frustration.

She didn’t know how long she had been in there. It could have been mere minutes, hours or even days. Time crawled by as slow as a snail. 

The cord was cutting into her wrists and she bit back a yelp. She tried not to imagine the angry, inflamed marks scored in her wrists, bearing a reminder of her great infliction.   
A vigorous ball of fury started to expand in her chest, spreading to the rest of her body. Why her? What had she done to deserve this eminent fate? She wanted to scream but she knew she had to compose herself. If they were watching her, she couldn’t show weakness just yet. 

She thought about the lucky, red-haired boy who always brightens her day in order to placate her nerves. Just thinking about what he could be doing made her heart lift with contentment.

From out in the hallway outside of the small, white room that she was in, low, hushed murmurs drifted in. She couldn’t make out what they were talking about as they were a good way away. 

However, she knew the murmuring had ceased when a set of footsteps resonated in the background. The next thing she knew, the intercom crackled. Then, a vibrant voice filtered through the microphone. 

“This is the Black Hood. I know you’re wondering what you’re doing here, but you’ll have the answer very soon. I want you to smile for the cameras and say ‘Cheese.’ Don’t worry, you won’t be in here any longer. It’s just a matter of endurance. Now, onto my laboratory technicians.”

As the mic crackled again, she couldn’t help but think angrily, “So he thinks that he can get away with it? What does he want to do with me?” However, her question was answered for her. A wall of odourless, colourless and tasteless gas began emerging from the vents that lined the middle of the floor and the bottom of the bottom wall. It slowly progressed, closing the distance between them. Snake-like tendrils protruded from it and reached out towards her. 

Her eyes widened as one of the tendrils elongated and wafted towards her. Her nose picked up the scent, immediately causing her respiratory system to infect itself.

Her chest rose and fell quickly with each shallow breath and her heart started beating furiously. As the curtain of poisonous volatile substance advanced, she backed away cautiously until she hit the farthest corner of the room. 

Breaths coming in short bursts, she watched as the transparent vapour made its way towards her, its edges rippling.

Suddenly, a shrill, sharp sound could be heard and instinctively, Ms. Grundy covered her ears. What’s going on? What is that unholy, ear-splitting sound? Why is this happening? By then, the toxic gaseous nitrogen dioxide had reached its destination, its residues entering the pores in her skin. She convulsed and jerked uncontrollably as the noxious nitrogen dioxide attacked her lungs. Furthermore, it touched her face, ran along the length of her arms, and made its way into her airways. Meanwhile, the piercing sound which turned out to be an alarm calling home continued in the background. Perhaps it was a sign that things had come to a standstill. 

Ms. Grundy knew she couldn’t tolerate it anymore while the deadly gas persisted to engulf her. She stopped fighting it abruptly and slowly closed her eyes. A somnolent feeling passed over her, and for once, she felt at peace. Unexpectedly, her subconsciousness became hazy and pearly-white, and then she was falling into a deep abyss of blackness. 

 

The door opened. Two people walked in. One was a gaunt, stubby and short man who looked like he was in his sixties. The other was younger, but with an intimidating manner about him. 

“So this is it?” The older man asked, pointing to Geraldine Grundy’s body.

“Yes,” The younger man replied. “We thought she would be difficult.”

“Well, Joseph,” The older one said with a thoughtful impression on his face. “What do you think we ought to do?”

Joseph’s face lit up under his guise. “We could possibly assess our most recent creation on her, to determine if she could ejaculate a response from the passing.”

The older man hesitated for a few seconds before saying, “Yes, yes. That’ll do. Hopefully, by doing so we can struck it rich! Anyways, if you’ll.”

By mutual agreement, the two of them began hauling Ms. Grundy’s body from the room, letting the door shut in their wake.


End file.
